The present application is directed to holders for dispensing containers.
Dispensing containers such as those used for liquid soap, dishwashing soap, and other liquids are becoming popular with consumers. Dispensing containers typically have a pump action top. An advantage of dispensing containers is that a user does not come in direct contact with the contents of the containers. For example, a bar of soap is contacted by every user, while liquid soap in a dispensing container is not. This makes the use of dispensing containers in such settings as restaurants and hospitals particularly desirable.
There are problems associated with dispensing containers that have limited their use. One problem is they take up valuable counter space. Another problem is that they can add to the expense of a product, i.e., a container of liquid soap is more expensive than a bar of soap. Further, dispensing containers are easily portable. Thus, their use in commercial environments such as restaurants or healthcare institutes has been limited because they can easily "disappear".
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to mount dispensing containers on a vertical surface, in such a way that the dispensing action is not lost. Moreover, it is desirable that the mounting mechanism be easy to use, securely hold the dispensing container, and be inexpensive. Further, it is desirable that any such mounting mechanism not easily become fouled with splattered liquid and drips from the container.